Obsession
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: His voice is heavy with lust. I can hear my heart pounding in my throat. "Luffy, " kissing my neck softly as he whispers between kisses. "It would be a shame" kiss "if this video got out" kiss "especially for zoro he'd get expelled" kiss "get kicked off that kendo team" kiss. I hate this... I feel my heart breaking... "Please... Stop..."
1. Chapter 1

heres another story! It's smuty so if you don't like that kinda stuff don't read~

And yes some characters are a little toned down or different, but they're still them.

oh and I don't own One Piece. I plan on writing another chapter, I'm actually kinda already started on it so hopefully soon!

"Heeeey! Look out!"

Huuh? I look toward the shout. Baaaam! A soccer ball hits me right on my left cheek. Like the small scar I have there isn't enough now I know dame well there's going to be a bruise... Not only that but the hit makes me fall hard to the ground. I just lay there in shock of what just happened. I can hear voices and foot steps running towards me.

"Shit! I'm sorry! "

"Sanji! Nami's going to break up with you for knocking out another one of her cheerleaders!"

"Shut up usopp! Hey! Shiiiiit! It's luffy! " reaching to her. "I couldn't tell it was her with out that straw hat on."

"She probably locked it in her locker it is kinda windy!"

Sanji? Usopp? I feel really dizzy...

"Hey luffy! You ok?" Pulling her up to sit up right.

Finally caught up with sanji. "Luffy? Why she even here? Hey luffy there isn't cheer practice today, soccer practice team switched days. "

I nod... " oh yeah... Forgot..."

"Cute dumb ass... Alright then" lifting up luffy bridal style. "Usopp go tell zoro luffys in the nurses office I'll drop her off and tell the nurse what happened." Waking back to the school.

"Sure but... What about n-n-nami? " paling at the thought of her. "She's in zoro's class right now too.

"Hhhmmmm I hate lying to nami but... Just tell that moss head he needs to pick something up from the nurses office. That the nurse asked you to, this way nami won't find out till later..." Frowning.

"Good plan sanji! I'm off!" Leavening toward zoro's classroom.

Reaching the nurses office.

"Sanji tired..." I mumble out.

" it's ok luffy your not that heavy."

"Me...ass." I glare at him.

"Oh yeah sorry." He gives an apologetic smile. Laying me down on a bed. "Hey I'm going to tell the nurse what happened and stand out side for zoro he should be on his way."

"Yeah ok." Waking up a little more I can feel the pain really starting to settle in on my face.

I can hear sanji telling the nurse what happened and I can tell the nurse isn't happy. I just lay there and close my eyes and try to ignore the pain.

Something cold is placed softly on my cheek. I open my eyes to see its the nurse. "Heh hee... Long time no see huh?" I joke.

He grins. "Forgot there's no practice huh?" Moving my face to look at the bruise. " keep the ice pack on it, seeing as how school is out in like five minutes I'm going to get ready to go to a meeting it should only take an hour. You should be gone by then so you can rest here."

His eyes look really tired. "Ok. So just leave whenever right?" I watch him get up and go to his cabinets.

"Yes ma'am " popping open the bottle of pills. Putting the bottle back and walking back "here pain killers."

I sit up take them and swallow them in one go. I realize he's watching me. " uh heh I guess I don't need water. I can sallow a lot."

" I bet..." He grins at me.

I blush and look away. Idiot... Why do you say such stupid thing. I lay back down and hold one arm over my eyes like if the light hurts and let the ice pack lay on my cheek.

"Ah well I'm leaving I'll put the sign up that I'm gone so you can rest." His steps are soft as he leaves.

I hear a click. I peek under my arm the lights are off and the thick curtain makes the room look dark red. It's relaxing. I hear him closing the door softly. I move my arm off.

A few minutes have passed and I hear the door open again.

"Luffy?..." It's zoro. He closes the door.

"I'm over at the last bed. Keep the lights off please." I sit up. And watch him poke his head around the corner. I smile.

"That ass hole is lucky I wanted to see you more then kick his sorry ass out in the hall." He looks pissed but relaxes after he takes a seat next to me. " feel better?" Moving the ice pack to look at me better.

"Yeah like I've never taken a punch before" smiling.

He smiles back. Leaning close to me.

I break the space between us and kiss him. I can feel his hands move up my arms. Pulling me onto his lap. We break to breath. " so the nurse is gone~!" I whisper in his ear.

"Is that so?" Smiling devilishly at me as I look down at his crouch.

"Heh hee~ already hard huh?" Undoing his belt.

"Blow me yeah?" He opens his legs to giving me room to get down on my knees.

I unzip his pants and pull his throbbing cock out. I can feel myself getting wet. I start licking his cock from the base up and give his head lots of attention. Licking and sucking.

"Fuck... So fucking good. More..." Rubbing the back of my head.

I deep throat his cock. Bobbing my head slowly. My nose is right in his crotch with his pubic hair. I pull back sucking his head hard before letting it go with a wet pop. I start again deep throating for a few minutes before I feel his hands push me back. His cock flops out of my mouth. Drool and pre-cum fall down from my mouth and moves slowly down my chin and neck. I give him a confused puppy look.

"Sorry...I didn't want to cum yet..." Out of breath. His cock is glossed with my spit and pre- cum is dripping from his slit. Twitching begging to cum.

I stand up weakly, my knee's hurt from the hard floor. I wipe my mouth and pull my cheer leading skirt up and pull down my panties. I do this slowly watching his lust filled eyes watch my every move. He sits up closer to the edge of the bed and pulls me closer. I start pulling my top off when his hands stop me. "Uhhh zoro?"

He starts to move my top off just above my breast and pulls my bra down just enough for my breast to slip out of my c-cups. Soft tan skin with darker nipples. I can't help but blush. He grabs one and starts to lick and suck on them. " too... Rough..." I whimpered out but it does feel good. I can feel his other hand reach around me, playing with my clit from behind. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his head gripping his green hair, pulling him closer. I move to sit on his lap my legs are gunna give out if I keep standing.

He starts to speed up his fingers on my clit using my wetness to help. I moan into it, moving my hips a little. I'm getting close real fast, my legs feel heavy and feel like there shaking hard. Moaning more. " fuck... Zorooooo... keep uhg... going..." I start to suck on his neck, his skin is hot and sweaty but I don't care I just don't want to scream when I cum so I'm going to leave as many hickeys as I can. He sucks harder and nips at spots leaving red marks and small bruises from playing so rough with me.

I finally cum and I bite down to keep myself from making to much noise. My whole body stiffens up and I grip onto him tightly. He stops moving his fingers and just presses on my clit. I stay like this for a few good seconds. I'm out of breath, and I lose my grip on him, and rest.

"You came pretty hard." I feel his hot breath on my neck as he licks my neck. "now it's my turn, make me cum." Moving back so he can lay on the bed. Holding me up just above his big hard cock. "Ready?" I don't even have time to nod. He slowly pulls me down on to his cock. He moans out, once his whole cock is inside I start to move, riding him slowly. " yeah faster..."

I do as he says and start riding him faster. "How's that?..." Moaning. He grips on to my hips moving me harder and he starts to thrust up into me. "Aah! yeah... fuck me..." We stay like this for a while, I let out moans and mews. "Your so big... mmmhhh... so big... thick uuugghhh yeah harder! faster!... mmm!... fuck I want your cum... cum inside me..." he stops and flips us so I'm now on my back. He's on top pounding into me, he lifts my legs up and pulls me closer. His going in so hard and deep... It's hurts a little and I can feel tears prick at my eyes... I look into his eyes and his eyes never leave mine.

He leans down and kisses me roughly. Pulling away " I'm close" he locks his mouth with mine and I can feel the throbbing of his cock and a few more thrust and he cums inside me. "Fuck... luffy..." Goaning, He holds me for a minute like this and pulls his soft cock out slowly. He groans in pleasure, and lays next to me pulling me close to hold. "That was good..."

I all most fall asleep when I realize I need to check the time. I look to zoro, " hey what time is it?"

He sits up and pulls out his cell phone. "3:17, why I thought the nurse left?"

I get out of the bed and start to clean myself up fast. "Shit no he's in a meeting he said for like an hour." Fixing my bra and shirt. " he left around 2:30ish I think..." Fixing my hair.

"Shit..." I can hear him zipping up fixing his pants. " I'm ready" grinning down at me.

I laugh " must be nice!" Done I fix the bed and put the now warm pack in the freezer. "Ok ready." Smiling.

We walk out and the halls are dark and empty good no one's around. " hehe we're nasty~" I grab on to his arm and we walk out. both in good moods. We reach the doors and enter the parking lot for students only a few cars and trucks probably the soccer team and of course zoro's car. We race to his car, I win so I get to drive. "So where you want to eat?" Starting the car and driving off.

"How about Burger King?"

"Sounds good!"

We leave and continue our chit chatting. Not realizing that we were in fact being watched...

looks like I got some black mail on some dirty little students. A man in his office muses to himself. Playing with his cell phone. Good thing I left my phone here on recording. Smiling, Clicking on play watching luffy riding zoro. What a cute face, I can't wait to make you scream my name luffy, playing with himself.

Using only his pre-cum as lube to rub his hard cock. Turning up the volume on his phone just to hear her moaning. "How's that?" luffy's moans on the phone. Gripping himself tighter and stroking fast. Perfect luffy... Uhhh... Your so fucking perfect. Moaning. "Aah, yeah... Fuck me..." That's right luffy beg... Breathing heavy, beg for my cock to fuck your wet pussy. His heart beat is loud and racing, listening to luffy's voice on the phone. "Your so big... mmmhhh... " Thats right luffy my big cock is inside your tight pussy. feeling himself getting closer. "so big... thick uuugghhh yeah harder! faster!... " Fuck luffy im so close. "mmm!... fuck I want your cum... cum inside me..." I'll cum, luffy I'll cum in that sweet wet pussy... Aahhhh! Groaning loudly, pausing to cum on the freeze frame of luffy. Letting his thick white cum pool on the screen. So fucking good... Panting. After a moment of rest the man gets up to clean his mess and phone.

3

Pure rage and humiliation as I stood there in the dark room watching his laptop screen. Hearing my moans "Aah, yeah... fuck me..." I clinch my fists. This pervert he pulls me into his hold, wrapping his arms around me rubbing his cheek against mine. I can feel his hard on in is pants rub against my ass.

His voice is heavy with lust. I can hear my heart pounding in my throat. "Luffy, " kissing my neck softly as he whispers between kisses. "It would be a shame" kiss "if this video got out" kiss "especially for zoro he'd get expelled" kiss "get kicked off that kendo team" kiss "probably doesn't help that he's the captain too." more kisses.

I hate this... I feel my heart breaking... "Please... Stop..." I can't hold it anymore my tears start to fall. I don't want to ruin zoro's life...

He licks a tear away all the way up from my neck to my side of my face, leaving a kiss. "Luffy you have no idea how long I've always wanted to do this." His hands move from holding me, to down my arms and land on my hips. Slowly rubbing himself against me in my jeans.

"Stop... ... T-tra..." Ugh I always have trouble with his stupid name...

"Law..." Moving his mouth back to my neck sucking and nipping. "Luffy, from now on call me Law..." Sucking on a sensitive spot on my neck.

I flinch, and try to get away. But his hold on my hips keep me in place, I just end up leaning over facing the floor. The recording is still playing in the back ground, between sobs "please..." Hic "turn that off..." Sobbing...

He squeezes my hips, groaning. "The most I'll do is mute it, it'll stop on its own luffy." Leaning over me to reach the laptop to mute it he pulls me back up with him. "Turn around." He demands.

Tsk! I slowly turn toward him but I can't look at him. I don't want him to see how much he's already broken. My tears keeps falling, my throat feels hot and tight...

He bends down and I look away. I can feel his eyes on me smiling. "I would like to see your pussy." He squats down to where his face and my crotch are at the same level. I can feel myself getting red. He begins to undo a button.

Instinctively I swat his hand away, I glare at him. He sweetly smiles back. "Don't!" I growl. Trying to rebutton my jeans but I have a hard time, I didn't realize how shaky I was.

"We'll I guess you'd rather ruin zoro's life." He purrs. I stop... I move my hands away. I can't help but give a heartbroken look. I'm so sorry zoro... Just this once someone else will have my body... I'm sorry! I fall into another sob. "Don't cry, I'll make you feel better." Unzipping my jean. He opens my jeans smiling, "white panties, how innocent." He mews. I watch to see what he does. To my surprise he shoves his face into my crotch and I can hear him take a deep slow breath through his nose and breaths back out hot and moist air into my panties.

I get nearvouse, zoro's never done that... I can feel my cheeks turn red. He does it again one last time before groaning into my crotch. Shit I'm getting wet... What's wrong with me!? Then I feel something wet? I look down his face still in my crotch, he's pulled my jeans down mid thigh, and starts licking my panties. It... It feels good... I try not to lose control and end up gripping his hair and tugging it back, forcing him to face up toward me mouth open with his tongue licking up the front of my panties.

"So fucking sexy." He squeezes my ass cheeks and goes back to licking my panties more, till he pulls my wet panties down just enough to so he can start licking me. I moan. I can't help it feels so good the way he uses his tongue. I moan more tugging his black hair harder. He sticks a finger in me and moves it in and out slowly and moves to sucking and slurping my clit. Oh god I think I'm gunna cum soon... He moves another finger in me, thrusting them in and out fast. I can hear him sucking and slurping more, it feels so fucking good. I...

"Aaaaahh!" I almost feel like peeing it feels so good! My body gives out and luckily Law catches me before I could hurt my self. I slowly slide down on him and he licks and kisses me up till we're face to face. I can't even glare at him I feel so good, so I just stare at him stunned. He wipes his mouth and chin grinning and pulls me into a wet kiss. I can smell and taste myself in this mouth and on his skin. I try to pull out of the kiss but he holds me still. We kiss like this for what feels like an hour but at most was just a few minutes.

he lets go finally to let me breath he holds my face to look at him. "Luffy I love you," with a gentle look but it changes to something dark and cynical. "and no ones ever going to take you away from me." Glaring at me.

Zoro... I'm sorry...

I kinda just wrote this one like on the spot, I just wanted Law to be a bad guy~


	2. Chapter 2

Omg! Finaaaaally! Ok here's the next chapter! Yay~

ok I don't own one piece. I don't own anything that's a real brand in real life that I throw in the story.

oh and again it's just smut. Dirty, dirty smut. So if your looking for that to make your day here you go~!

1...

2...

3...

4...

Defeated and broken I just sit on his lap. Replaying the words he just told me. Not realizing he's moved me off him gently. Oh god... I enjoyed it and I came! I watch him stand up, and begin removing his white doctors coat. It looks like he's getting undressed, I look back to the laptop then him. He's still busy removing his clothes, I quietly get up to reach for the laptop. I can delete it! Softly taping the mouse, clicking the file. Come on! Come oooon! Delete! Smiling in relief... I deleted it.

A tattooed hand covers mine, my heart stops. I did it! I feel him harshly spin me to face him. He's naked and hard, I look away blushing. I did it! I look back to smile at him, my smile turning into a glare at him. "I deleted it. I don't have to do anything any more!" I pull my pants and panties up ignoring how wet they are. Zipping up I hear him laughing darkly. "What?..."

Cupping my face. "Luffy, I made copies, like it would be that easy for you to get away from me." Kissing me softly.

I don't even fight back when he licks his way into me. I'm such an idiot... Tears falling again, fists curling I feel him trying to pull me in closer. Out of anger I pull back and shove his laptop off his desk, listening to it crash onto the floor. I watch to see what he'll do now, he just smiles at me.

"A little fight never hurts." Pressing his forehead against mine. His grey eyes look into my dark brown. "Lay back." Demanding.

He pushes against me so I'm leaning back on his desk. I grip the edges, "No!" I growl. Grinning at me he pushes me harder, slamming me down. I let out a yelp from the pain, something poking my back. I squirm to get free but it's no use, I can't do anything...

Forcing his crotch up against mine, moving his hands to the rim of my jeans, pulling them down, I scramble to sit up and try to stop him. Papers, pens and folders fall onto the floor around us. "Let's not make such a mess, Luffy." He breathes on my neck, then starts biting and sucking hard.

My hands fling from stopping his hands to grabbing his head to push off me. "Ah! Stop that hurts!" I can feel the air hit my legs, jeans tossed to the floor. I can feel my panties hanging off one of my ankles. Pulling my body closer to his, his cock rubs against my inner thigh. My hearts racing and I feel like I'm about to throw up. "Stop it! Law!" Using my nails to leave red marks down his neck, stopping at his shoulders digging into his skin. "Law stop! I don't want to!"

Law moans at the pain, pulling away he rips my shirt off. "Your so beautiful, Luffy." Looking at me. My face feels hot and wet from crying, my arm wrap around my chest to cover myself. "I want to see all of you." Pulling my hands down slowly to my lap.

"I hate you..." Even if it's a whisper through hics and sobs I want him to know. Just keep thinking, it's for Zoro! Just keep thinking that. Zoro!... Zoro... help me... He undoes my bra, my breasts relaxing from the push-up cups. More hics and sobs, "Please..." I cant finish the rest of my plea for him to stop with all my sobs. "Please... Law..."

Pulling off my bra to tossing it to the side, looking lovingly at me. "That's right Luffy beg for my cock fuck you." Laying me back down roughly, pressing the head of his cock to my clit. "Does it feel good Luffy?" His voice heavy with lust. I clench my jaw shut, to keep myself from moaning. Rubbing his cock against my clit... uughhhhh god damn it, it feels good... "Luffy, your so wet I won't even need any lube." Thrusting his hips against me, coating his cock with my wet. "Ready Luffy?"

Before I can even glare at him, he thrusts his cock all the way inside of me. I cry out in pain, tears run down the side of my face. "Stop it! Please!" My body being slammed onto his desk with each deep and hard thrust he gives me. His breathing is heavy, grey eyes watching me cry out in pure pain. "Pleassse... It hurts!" Trying to push him back but, my arms, my body feels weak... "Pleassse... Help me..." I just lay there taking his abuse for what feels like hours, crying out with every thrust.

"What a beautiful voice." Thrusting deeper, making me cry out more. "I'm getting close." Leaning closely over me using his forearm to hold him up, his other hand squeezing my hip to hold onto me. I shut my eyes and look away... Feeling his body against mine, he starts thrusting shorter but still deep and rough. "Luffy look at me." I let out a cry and ignore him. "Luffy!" His voice is angry. I slowly turn my face back to face him. He smiles at me, moving his hand from my hip to cup my face. "Fuck..." Groaning as he released himself. His last thrust throbbing deep inside me.

Zoro... Help me... My tummy hurts... I try to push myself up but, Law's body feels like dead weight. I just rest there waiting on him, my body is starting to feel cold... After a while I feel him push himself up. He kisses me gently, I can actually enjoy them to help comfort me from the pain. Closing my eyes to relax more. Zoro?... Aren't you looking for me?... It's been hours since school ended. Zoro... Save me... Kissing back more. Zoro... Feeling warm hands rubbing my neck soothingly. Zoro's hands are always warm when he holds me. Getting more passionate with my kisses, slowly moving my arm to wrap around his neck. Zoro! Breaking our kiss for air I open my eyes to see Zoro... But then realization hitting me. It's not Zoro... My hands move to cover my face as my heart breaks more... I start to cry softly...

Warm hands go to moving my hands away from my face. My eyes hurt from crying so much, straining my eyes open. It's Law... "Luffy listen to me, everyday after school I want you to come see me. I don't care what you tell your friends to get away." He pulls out of me, his cock soft and wet. He walks to his clothes and starts dressing himself. I sit up closing my legs, my legs are shaking. "If you're not here by 2:45pm I'll send that video to every staff member in our school district as well as to Zoro's father and everyone that knows him." Finishing getting dressed, walking over to me. "Do you understand Luffy?" Ending his last sentence threateningly.

He walks away to grab my clothes, placing my jeans and bra down next to me. It takes me a minute to realize my shirts not here. I look at him confused, "where's my shirt?" putting on my bra.

He laughs. "I ripped it off. Here just borrow my hoody." Opening a small closet with a black and yellow hoody hanging. placing it on my lap, going back to closing the closet he got it from. He watches me getting dressed, smiling.

My body feels sore... I stand up and fix myself as best as I can. "I need to pee..." Walking to the restroom, closing the door. I flip the light switch and I see myself in the mirror, getting closer to get a better look. My eyes are red and puffy. I lean my head to one side to look at the damage that he left on one side of my neck. A few dark red hickeys, luckily they were more lower down. I hear a click. Watching the mirror I see Law walk in closing the door behind him.

Wrapping his ams around me from behind, holding me softly. Looking at me through the mirror. "Luffy you took so long I thought you got sick."

I do feel sick... "I'm fine I need to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." trying to pull away. But he pulls me back.

"Don't be late." Tightening his hold. After a minute of staying like this he lets go.

I nod. Leaving after a kiss on my cheek, I make sure I have everything. Walking down the dark hall checking my phone. Ah! 13 missed calls from Zoro, opening the doors seeing the sun getting close to setting. I start walking home, clicking on call back on Zoro. Just after one ring he answers quickly.

"Luffy!?" His voice sounds panicked. "Where are you? I've been looking for you since my practice was over, I thought that since you weren't waiting for me... You left to your place or the food court in the mall. I've been kinda... Driving around looking for you... But I'm lost now..." Sounding defeated.

I'm so happy... Zoro's been looking for me... "I'm sorry Zoro!" feeling better. "Meet me at my place!" Running now to my house. Clicking my phone to end the call. At least for now I can relax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing my bedroom door I quickly grab some clothes and a towel. Heading to the restroom to shower, before Zoro gets here. I'm in and out quickly, and get dressed just as fast. Laying down to rest, at least I don't smell like him. Resting my eyes after about 45 minutes later I feel my phone vibrate. It's a text message from Zoro.

Come here and open the door before I kick it down.

Ha. walking over to open the front door. "Blaaaaah! You couldn't kick your way-"

"Idiot..." Zoro hugging me cutting me off.

"Hah haa, Zoro relax I'm ok." Hugging back. "Uhhh..." Pulling back. "You wanna stay the night?" Smiling.

Leaning on me. "I could fall asleep right now..." Putting his weight on me.

"Eeeeeee!" Playfully screaming. "Stop you'll squish me."

Pulling himself up. "Hungry?"

"Yeeeeeeees!" I'm starving after all that... Thinking back to what had happened after school with Law.

"Luffy?" Zoro's voice snapped me out thought. "You ok?" I guess I was quiet for too long that he noticed something was wrong.

"I just really missed you!" Hugging him again, not realizing I had started crying. Zoro picked me up, closing the door and carrying to my room. Setting me down, patting my head.

"Im going to cook some instant lunch cups, Dr. Pepper right?" Leaving.

"Yeah, I want the hot and spicy shrimp." Calming down, watching him leave. Dropping my head down, what am I going to do? This the same as cheating... Rubbing the red marks under the shirt that hid them. Damn it I have to see him tomorrow... I don't want to lie to Zoro but I don't want him to get into trouble. Ugh my head hurts...

"You sure your ok Luffy?" Handing me a cup of noodles placing our drinks on the floor near us. Taking a bite of food watching me.

"Yeah! I'm just really hungry." I start to eat my food quickly to prove it more. Finishing before him. "Another!" Tossing the empty cup into my little trash can, holding my fork Happily. He smiles at me continuing his meal of noodles. I have to stay happy for Zoro, and I want him to be happy... I can't let that video get out! "Zorooooo more." Keeping up my smiles.

"You go make more, I'm good." Grinning at me. "Plus I feel like doing something." Tossing his empty cup too and taking our forks placing them on the floor. "I really missed you too..." Climbing on top of me, giving me kisses. Slowly trying to pull my shirt up.

I try to slow him down by pushing him back to lay back on my bed. I can't let him see the marks he left... "Im going to turn off the lights ok?" Getting up, switching the lights off and carefully making it back to bed. Feeling for him my hand touches his bear chest, then latching onto him. "I love you Zoro." Sucking and biting his neck, listening to him moan. "Be rough with me tonight." Biting harder.

"I love you too Luffy." taking advantage of the opportunity I give him. He flips us so I'm laying bak, we both hurry to remove whatever bit of clothes we have. I feel his hand move to my crotch opening me up, pressing himself inside me slowly. "I'll try to not leave any marks." Nipping at my lower neck.

I use my legs to hurry him up and push him all the way inside. "It's ok I don't mind." Moving my hips up to him. "Zoro hurry..." Begging. I grip onto my sheets as he starts to move faster. Feeling his hot tongue lick my neck and going back to sucking hard on spots here and there. Soft sounds of us filling the room, both of our breathing becoming heavy and louder. "Ah! Zoro like that keep ahhh... going!" Moaning. We lock our lips together in a sloppy kiss, moaning into each other. After a few more minutes we both finally cum together, pushing our hips together as closely as possible.

Pulling out Zoro lays back with me. This time I hold on to him as we both slowly fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:30pm the school bell rings I quickly send a text to Zoro that I won't be able to hang out after school. That I'll be busy with helping out after school and I'll send him a text when I'm free. Hopefully he'll leave that at that. Getting closer and closer to his office, my stomach feels like its doing flip flops and my legs are shaking again. I reach his door and let myself in. I walk past the small sitting room to the beds and reach his room his door is close. I open it to see the room is empty, walking over to his desk I notice little scratch marks on the front edges of his desk. Did I leave that?... Feeling them I hear a door close then steps.

"Ah, Luffy your already here." Walking up to me. "Good girl." Forcing a kiss on me, opening my mouth to say something but, he just takes advantage and forces his tongue in. After a while he breaks away to breath, "Get undressed I'm going to lock the door." walking away.

I can already feel myself getting hot with anger. I get undressed throwing my close down leaving my bra and panties on. He walks back in with his dark smile sitting down on his chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and chin on his clasped hands. He looks me up and down with tired grey eyes, turning his head slightly. "Some of those marks aren't mine." Frowning. "What a bad little girl, I guess I'll have to punish you." Giving a cynical smile at me. "I also said for you to get undressed."

I feel sick, I look away blushing. Undoing the first hook on my bra, hands shaking.

"Luffy I want you to look at me."

I stop and turn my head back to him, I can feel my face getting redder. I see him smiling in approval. I undo the rest and let my bra fall, feeling the air hit my skin I can feel my nipples getting harder. He just keeps watching me, as I pull my panties down and step out of them. "There..." I sound pathetic. I'm sick of crying but I can already feel tears stinging my eyes.

He just stares at me, then leans back in his chair. "I want you to crawl to me."

I ball up my fists in anger, glaring at him. I get down on my hands and knees, and start crawling to him. He opens his legs for me to crawl between them I notice he's slowly starting to get hard in his pants. Looking back up to him I notice he's also blushing a bit.

"Use just your mouth to open my pants and pull out my cock." Demanding me.

I grit my teeth and start the task. I nip at the zipper to try to pull it down but it's too hard to pull down. I start licking the zipper up and down not caring at how wet I was making the front of his pants. After a while I try again and the zipper goes down easier. Pressing my face deeper I wrap my lips around his almost fully erect cock but his boxers are in the way. I can hear him moaning as I stick my tongue out to wrap around it to try to pull it out. It takes me a few tries but it finally flops out. He lets out a groan, and he thrust his hips forward once letting his wet cock hit my cheek softly.

"I want you to deep throat my cock." His voice is heavy with lust.

I just nod, and start on his head. He moans more and leans his head back, as I slowly bob my head lower. His cock is bigger then Zoro's, I can already feel myself getting ready to gag. I finally have it all in, my throat tightening around him I hold my breath. Pulling back to keep myself from throwing up and slowly going back to deep throating it. I can feel his hips bucking forward, when I tried to pull away he had grabbed my hair keeping me in place. Shocked and surprised I put my hands on his knees to try to pull back but, he shoves my head down harder.

"Just a little more Luffy." Hardly hearing him, he's out of breath. Gripping my hair harder it hurts I start crying.

My pained moans just make it even better for him. My nose is starting to run and I keep trying my best to not throw up, tears rolling down the sides of my cheeks. God just fucking finish already! Lucky me, he finally did after one last thrust pulling out quickly to cum on my face. I shut my eyes and open my mouth to taking in air to finally have a decent breath. His warm cum hitting my forehead, left eyelid, just under my right eye, and one last heavy blob landing in my mouth. Getting ready to spit he stops me.

"Don't!" I freeze leaving my eyes closed and hold in his cum in my mouth it's bitter and it smells strong... I feel him getting up and move away. Hearing a small drawer open and close. "Open your mouth." I do as he says and open it. "Good, now stick your tongue out." Theres a short pause. "Now open your eyes." I force my eyes open luckily the cum already stated to drip down but it still left a wet sticky trail. my eyes widen in shock, he's taking pictures of me. "Smile." Another quick flash of light hits me. "Luffy." Sounding irritated. I force a smile tears rolling down my cheeks again.

Help me...

He tells me to get in more sexual positions and I follow his every word. Letting him take as many pictures as he wanted. Setting his camera on his desk, angling it to watch his chair. "That's good Luffy you can rest for a moment." Looking back at me. "Go wash your face my cum has already dried." Looking disappointed.

I do as I'm told. Walking back I rest on my small pile of clothes on the floor, waiting. I watch him smile again and go back to sitting on his chair. "Luffy get on me." He pulls his pants and boxers down mid thigh. Holding his cock up, pre cum already dripping from his head down his shaft.

I look away, "I don't want to... Please..." Thinking back to last time. It hurts thinking about it... Zoro...

He laughs darkly. "I won't be so rough this time, since you've been so good I'll let you control the pace." Giving a wicked smile, pumping his cock.

I slowly get up my legs shaking I walk to stand between his legs. I carefully crawl onto him raising my hips and steadying myself. My heart is racing again, and my body feels hot. I feel his hands grab ahold of me on my hips, rubbing little circles with his thumbs softly. It's relaxing and I stay put letting him touch me, blushing more again as he watches me. He smiles and leans his face to my breast, licking my right nipple and sucking softly then stopping. Giving a big lick from under my breast, over my nipple and up my neck. I can't help it I let out a moan, it feels good. I'm sorry Zoro. He starts back to licking and sucking my breasts, playing with my nipples ever now and then with his tongue. I look down and he's leaving more little red marks on them, at least not as bad as the marks on my neck.

Wrapping my arms around his head as he keeps going. I enjoy ever lick, suck, and nip he gives. Then I feel one of his hands move between my legs, his fingers playing with my lips and spreading my wetness around. He moves his mouth to my earlobe letting out a husky breath. "Luffy your always so wet every time I touch you here," Rubbing my clit with his thumb. "I'm starting to think you love this?" Feeling him smile against my ear. I just hate myself, I think I really do like this... But I love Zoro.

"Ahhh!" I moan out as he sticks his fingers inside rubbing in and out slowly. I grip onto him as he moves faster. It feels too good, I let out small moans.

He licks my ear, "I want you to beg." Nipping at my earlobe. Pulling out his fingers slowly, moving his hands to hold my legs open an up. He leans back to watch me, my arms out stretched to his neck. He smiles at me lovingly just like last time, his eyes watching my body, licking his lips.

My throat feels hot and tight. I don't want to beg, I look down in defeat. "Please?..." whispering. I feel my face getting red again.

He lets out a laugh that startles me. "I couldn't hear that?" Smiling and raising an eyebrow at me. "Beg. Luffy."

I don't care anymore I just want to feel good. "I want your big hard cock!" Begging like he wanted.

Smiling bigger at me. "What else?" Moving one of his hands to grab his cock.

"I want you to make me feel good! Please!" Trying to press myself down on to his cock But, his other hand is holding me back. "Law! Please!"

"Heh... Keep begging." Pressing the head of his cock just to my wet opening.

"Oh god I want it!" Trying to push myself down more in vain. "Please Law!" Moaning Louder. "I want you to fuck me!" You idiot stop! "I want you cum inside me deep!" Nooo! Stop! "Oh god I want to have your baby!" What!? Nooooo!

"Perfect!" He smiles slamming me down on his cock. We both moan out loudly. "Fuck! Keep talking Luffy, I want to hear every dirty little thing you want me to do to you." Bucking his hips up into me.

"Fuck me faster!" Sucking on his neck clawing into back with my nails. I want to leave as many marks as he's left on me! Sucking and biting harder, moaning as he speeds up. "Ahhh! Yeah! Like that! I wanna cum! Make me cum with your big dick!" I'm so close its getting hot there and my heart feels like its going crazy. "Aahhh!" Moaning loud. That's it! "Laaaaw!" Holding on to him.

"Finally..." Letting himself cum inside. throwing his head back in ecstasy. "Fuck..." Groaning, holding his hips up. Relaxing slowly setting back down holding on to me, kissing my cheek and moving to my lips. "Can you get up?" Asking gently. I shake my head no. "Don't fall." He stands up and sets me on his desk, pulling out groaning at how sensitive his limp cock is. Pulling up his pants and boxers zipping up and, grabbing his camera and playing with it.

I sit there as everything hits me. What have done? I wanted him? Him!? Oh god I said I wanted to have his baby! Putting my hands on my lower abs. I haven't been using protection, panicking. But... I haven't been using protection with Zoro lately either. I need to watch for my period... Oh god you idiot!

A flash of light pulls me back, I look to see its Law taking another picture. That ass hole! I get up and grab my clothes rushing to get dressed.

"Well it looks like you have to visit me at home as well, if we're going to try for a baby." Putting away his camera. Walking up to me as I finish getting dressed. "If it's not mine..." looking darkly into my eyes. "You'll retreat it." Pulling me into a harsh kiss.

Crying is all I can do, I'm sorry Zoro...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

I'm trying to put more time into the chapters sooooo yeah they may take a while.

Ok! Please let me know what chu think! Thank you and the reviews are encouraging!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok finally I got this chapter up! Ugh! Ok I don't own One Piece! Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 2:42pm I'm running down the halls to hurry and get to him. God and it feels like everyone's in my way! I don't know how many time I've had to say "sorry!" As I bump into someone again. I grab the nurse's office doorknob and quickly get inside the office. Taking a quickly breath of relief as I walk to his office inside, he's sitting at his desk with a scowl but I changes to a small smile once he sees me. I just stare back and watch him at he gets up to walk over to me, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Luffy I was getting worried." Cupping my face.

"Well I got stopped in class by my friend Nami." He nods and waits for me to finish. "She told me it was ok that I was late last time cause it was the first time. But... I can't be late anymore and we have a football game tonight! And I was just wondering if-"

"That's not my problem." Walking back to his desk, he opens one of his drawers pulling out what looks like red fox ears and a long red foxtail. "I have other plans for us." Smirking as he plays with the fox tail.

I don't have time for this. "Please... Can't this wait till after the game?..." My throat is getting tight again. "I promise I'll be extra good next time..." I can't help but put my head down. I can hear his steps coming back closer to me I don't bother to look up.

I can feel his breath on my neck as he whispers in my ear. "I'll let you go then after a quickie, hurry up can change into your cheer leading outfit." Giving my cheek a quick peck.

I nod as he sits back to watch me at his desk. He looks disappointed as he places the fox ears and tail into a travelers bag. I quickly change not caring that he's watching me as I give him quick glances. He looks bored as I'm half way done I take off my panties and that's when he stops me.

"You don't wear panties under your spankies?" Looking interested now.

"Uhhh no t-they get in my way..." Great now I feel like a pervert...

"I see..." Smirking. "I think we'll do something else, bring your spankies to me and sit on top of my desk." He starts unzipping his pants, pulling out his soft cock. I walk over to him handing him my spankies and hop back on top of desk like he asked. All I can think of is that maybe he wants to put them on me I guess? I watch him as he smiles at me. "Spread your legs for me." I can feel myself blushing as I slowly open them, as he smiles more. "Good girl." Placing a cold hand on my leg. "I want you to play with yourself for me."

"What?..." Oh god I feel myself getting even redder, looking at him while he just smiles more. "But I thought-"

"Your running out of time Luffy." As he starts pumping himself hard, panting.

Voice weak. "Ok..." My body is shaky, I've never had anyone watch me not even Zoro... I just close my eyes to try to relax and pretend no one's with me. "Damn it..." Whispering to myself, I can't with him breathing so hard and gripping and ungripping my ankle. I turn my face away and start with massaging my clit, rubbing small circles with my pointer finger. I keep this up trying my best to ignore him. Playing with myself like this is, is the fastest way I know to hurry. As I get closer I can't help but moan softly. I start grinding my hips a little on his desk as I get closer getting louder with my moans. My heart racing as I finally cum, I open my eyes as I catch my breath. I watch him as he gets closer and I notice he's using my spankies to rub himself. "Don't! You'll get them dirty I need them!" Sitting up right.

"Don't worry I'm going to cum in the inside." Smiling at me.

"Don't you'll leave a stain! I can't cheer with them if you cum in them!" Panicking.

"Sure you can... Fuck!" Grunting as he opened them up making sure to cum in the crotch part. "Here." Panting as he got up holding them out for me to step into.

I just give in. Hopping off and stepping into them, I try my best to ignore how wet and gooey his cum is as he finishes pulling them up for me.

"Better finish getting dressed." Giving me kiss. "I'll see you at the game." Zipping himself up and sitting back at his desk.

"Sure..." Finishing getting dressed, not really listening to him. Grabbing my bag as I leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rush over to our football field, I can see they started on stretches. "Hey!" Ugh... I can feel his cum squeezing out. I smile and ignore it. Taking a spot next to another girl with long blue hair who's stretching out her legs.

"Heh I see your not late today Luffy." Giggling.

"Heh hee yeah I see Nami's busy with the coach about the routine were doing for the game." Heh now she can't nag at me, continuing on with random stretches.

We keep this up till Nami comes back telling us what routines to focus on and what moves we each need to practice. We do our jumps, kicks, and cheers as time passes I forget about all my problems as I chit chat other girls and we take a quick break on the grass. With about an hour till the game.

"Hey? Isn't that the school nurse or doctor I guess?" One of girls say, I ignore her like she didn't say anything. I just sip at my cold water bottle, as they gossip about how handsome he is and why he could be here.

"Hey we should do a cheer in front of him." Another girl whispers to our group. "One with our legs open for him." Giggling with a few others. They get up and get ready as I just sit on a bench and watch them. They start with kicking up their legs wide and hold it slowly bringing their legs back down with teasing looks. They continue with more slow erotic moves holding their arms up, playing with their hair, using their hands to rub up and down their bodies.

I look away with a blush and just watch my empty water bottle in my lap. Till I hear them squealing and look back at them as they bounce up and down red faced. "Eeeeeee! He smiled at me!" I look up at him so see that he's smirking at me and he gets up leaving while the other girls argue about who he smiled to. Nami's angry voice brings me back to watch them.

"Hey! If you need to leave to go eat or do something nows the time before the game starts! So quit giving dirty shows and hurry up before I give you something to do!" Nami leaves them as she goes back to walking up to Robin and Sanji. I guess he came to watch her, as they talk over by the far benches.

I get up to go use the restrooms making sure no ones following me. Before I never cared about using the restrooms out here but now I can see why the other girls hardly ever use them, they are kinda scary when it's just us here. I hurry in and go to the very last stall locking the door. I hurry and pee, wiping myself and not bothering with flushing or washing my hands. I run back out into field checking the stands and he's there. I don't know why I was so scared like if something bad would happen, but I see that he's smiling at me again. I just look away and I hear my name being called by Robin and Nami and I run over to them.

Sanji brought food for us to eat before the game and for the time being I can relax again. We eat and chat as the football players get here, Robin's boyfriend comes over to us talking about how super his team is and how their going to win as always. The band players also slowly arrive and other people. As I look at the big crowd I can't see him making me feel slightly better but I can still feel his eyes on me. We take our places out on the track and start our cheers that's when I notice him. He's so close... He just smiles as he leans on the wall making sure that he right in front of me. Doesn't anyone else see him?! I look at the other girls their too focused on the crowd. I can feel myself panicking again, he's got his camera again! Does no one see him!?

"Luffy!" Nami's voice makes me jump as I look at her. "Stop looking so scared we practiced enough! Smile!" The music starts playing.

"But!" I want her to make him go away!

"No buts! We're starting don't screw this up!" She looks away from me to the crowd giving them a big smile and waves.

I try my best and give a small smile and wave to the crowd as they cheer with us. I glance at him to see he's taking pictures of me as I kick my legs up. I feel dirty knowing his cum is in my spankies as I cheer. I can't help but blush as I try to keep up. In the middle of our first cheer I hear someone calling my name from the crowd. I look around for it and my heart lights up! "Zoro!" I can't help but smile big at him as he smiles back at me. He leans on the front rails and watches me giving me a wave. I'm so happy it's felt like forever since I seen him! I give my best in the rest of our cheers as we hit into half time. That's when we give our most acrobatic cheer and the crowd cheers loud for us and clap as the football players return.

I go to the coolers by our bench and there's no water... I check the one next to it and its also empty. I look back to the crowd Zoro's still there but now he's talking with Usopp and Sanji. I look to see that Law isn't up against the walk, I take this as a chance to get drink...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Half time is over and everyone's rushing back to their seats to see the next half, I guess it's getting good or something. I get a long drink of cold water from the water fountain its relaxing till I feel eyes watching me. I pull away to see that he is watching me I get nervous, as he gets closer to me and I step away from the fountain and bump against the wall. Trapped I don't want anyone to see us, as he reaches out a hand to fix strands of my short messy hair. I look away blushing as he gets closer his body pressing up against mine putting his knee up against my crotch. I gasp as he starts kissing my neck, he pulls both of my hands up to hold up against the wall. He squeezes my hands as our fingers intertwine. "Your such a tease smiling for other men." Finally kissing me deeply, he nips my bottom lip and I let him in. I close my eyes relaxing more into our kiss.

"Luffy?..."

I pull away, eyes wide open at the voice. "Zoro?!..." Zoro just stands there, eyes wide and confused trying to process the scene in front of him. I push Law off me and run to Zoro he just looks at me. I know I'm blushing and my lips feel wet and swollen from that pervert. I reach a hand out to him. "Zoro it's not-" He pushes it away with his forearm and his confused look is mixed with hate and hurt. He turns to leave and I try to grab his arm which he just pushes me away again. He rushes off and I follow him, pleading him to stop and listen to me. "Zoro! Please! Zoooorrrroo!" We reach his car out in parking lot. I panic and try to hold on to him from behind and I start to cry as he finally stops. Hics and sobs are all I can let out as I grip onto him harder, I feel one of his warm hands hold onto one of my wrists. "Z-Zoro?..."

"You need to let go..." His voice sounds hurt, it just makes me want to hold onto him more.

I grip tighter. "Please..." Try to calm down.

"You need to let go Luffy..." His voice is shaky. "Before I hurt you..." I can feel him gripping harder and it hurts so much It makes me cry. "Luffy-"

"I can't!" Sobbing.

He twists my wrist and I cry harder at the sudden hard pain as it forces me to let go. He pushes me down I yelp from the pain of the pavement scraping my skin. I look up to see he's crying too my heart breaks as he gets in his car.

"I'm sorry!" I scream, as he slams his car door shut. I get up and slam my hands on his window as he slowly pulls out. "Zoooorrroooo!" I keep screaming and begging. He doesn't look at me once as he drives off, I fall hard on my knees. I just keep crying for him even after he's gone. I don't know what else to do but to just keep crying... I lost the one thing I was trying so hard to keep... And I still lost him! I start choking on my cries and screams, till I just throw up.

I don't know if I cried out there so long that the game ended finally and my friends found me like this or one of them were just looking for me and found me. But everyone just kept asking what happened? I couldn't stop crying till it hurt too much that I just let my tears keep falling. Finally someone picked me up and I was back in my bed with all my friends that cared and loved me by my side. But what does that matter if the one person I cared and loved for most wasn't there by my side?!...

Zoro...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Well something bad had to happen! oh poor Luffy! I felt bad that I had to give her such a heartbreaking ending in this chapter.

And thanks for all the comments and follows I'll be sure to keep this up! but I get distracted soooooo easily!


End file.
